


Paramours

by Hilda_D



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilda_D/pseuds/Hilda_D
Summary: 是一个小短篇，最开始只在lofter上发了，最近突然想起了这个多年前注册的ao3账号……闲着无聊就搬过来了。Her most ardent admirer was her half-brother, Bloodraven, who proposed marriage to her half a hundred times. Shiera gave him her bed, but never her hand. It amused her more to make him jealous.——George R. R. Martin
Relationships: Brynden "Bloodraven" Rivers/Shiera Seastar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Paramours

“西蕊……”

“嗯？”躺在身边的女人微微翻身，闭眼在他脸颊上轻啄了一下，指尖摸索到他的下颌，细细勾过那棱角分明的轮廓。

“和我结婚吧……”

仿佛是听到了什么很可笑的事一般，方才睡眼惺忪的女子一下子拍开了他试图轻抚过来的手，从铺满了温暖厚实的皮毛的床上弹坐起来。

布林登记不清这是他第几次被拒绝了。

“你要是再提这事，”女子的声音中带上了几分威胁的意味，“那我今晚可就要去找……”

“谁？”他心下一惊，骤然起身想要拉住她，却只觉腰部一阵酸软，“你……”

突如其来的一阵大笑将他的话堵了回去。

“你在想什么呢，嗯？我可没想到，血鸦公爵，身为国王之手，你就这么喜欢嫉妒别的男人么？”西蕊毫不掩饰她语气中的揶揄，俯身从地面上一片凌乱中拣出她在里斯定制的裙袍，“顺便提一句，你今天还有御前会议要参加呢，别迟到了。”

她有一句没一句地撩拨着，一边慢吞吞地披上衣服，将有些凌乱纠结的长发往身后随意一掀——银金色的瀑布瞬间倾泻在肩头，曦光斜透过窗缝，在她身上铺了一层淡淡的光晕。布林登保持着歪坐在床上的姿势，目光紧紧追随着他的情人，血红的瞳孔燃着几分炽热。

“那，首相大人……我先走一步。”西蕊似乎觉得这样还不够过瘾，刚到门口又折返回来，凑身在她情人耳边，“我还要去见见别的追求者……”

“你说——”不等他说完，西蕊早已闪到了卧室门口，回头对他狡黠地眨了眨眼，随即在首相塔长廊的阴影中渐渐行远。

在原地愣了一会儿后，布林登起身靠在窗边向外望去——如他预料般，没过多久，那身影便出现在了塔楼下——属于弓箭手的敏锐目光使他得以清晰地分辨她穿过庭院时的每一个动作，感受长裙丝质面料下隐隐勾勒出的曲线。不时地，她项链上那经工匠精细切割的蓝宝石和祖母绿折射出恰到好处的光芒，猝不及防的在他眼底倏尔晃过，如一颗石子骤然打破平静的水面，在他心底激起层层荡漾的涟漪。

他没有意识到在此刻，自己一向苍白而严肃的脸上溢出了一丝掩饰不住的笑意。

死亡，或者是披上黑衣，年轻的国王亲自来到黑牢，给了他两个选择。

在不见天日的牢房内静待了几日，血鸦公爵一下子难以适应这突然出现的光源，眯了眯剩下的那只红色眼睛，将来人打量了一番。

伊耿五世身材纤细高挑，戴着朴素的金环王冠，却难掩周身散发的奕奕神采——不得不承认，他似乎有着与生俱来的幸运，无论外表还是内心都仍保有那份孩子般的纯真，那是一直被爱着的人独有的特质。

“幸运的”伊耿，人们这样称呼他，有忠诚不渝的爱人、一路相伴的挚友、自愿放弃王位的兄弟，以及众多爱戴着他的百姓。

……被爱的甜蜜与幸福。

布林登及时打住了思考。西蕊说得没错，看来我是真的喜欢嫉妒人啊……他赶紧掐断那一丝怨妒的萌芽，自嘲地笑了笑。国王身后不远处，邓肯爵士手中的火把忽明忽暗。晦暗的光映在他惨白的皮肤上，使得方才那一丝笑容显得极为可怖。

血鸦公爵一向很清楚，他的外貌是注定得不到人们喜爱。他们是怎样称呼他的？是了，弑亲者、巫师、私生子……哦，还有那从脸颊延伸到侧颈的胎记，形如一只血红的乌鸦，他知道人们私底下是怎么议论的——圣母慈悲，那是诸神留下的诅咒。

……对于这些，他早已麻木了。他所做这一切，或许有悖于所谓的荣誉，但从未有愧于戴伦二世的恩情——但又有多少人会相信呢？人们更愿意编排出一段邪恶异教徒篡权执政的故事，并将其视为一切灾祸的根源。

“我不否认自己设计杀了伊尼斯·黑火，但这一切都是为了国家的安宁……我个人的荣誉无足轻重。陛下不会希望看到黑火家族卷土重来的。”他的声音有些沙哑。

“但铁王座不能落下言而无信的骂名……”伊耿似乎努力想要显得威严些，却抹不掉刻在骨子里的亲和与几分淡淡的青涩，“所以，大人，您考虑好了吗？”

他最终选择了后者。

地牢又回复了原本的幽静与阴暗。布林登静静阖眼，那刻在心头最柔软一隅的身影逐渐浮现，心形的脸庞、雪白的肌肤、银金色的长发——还有最为人所称道的异色瞳——摄人心魄的海蓝与幽绿，恰如她那条用蓝宝石与祖母绿交替制成的项链。

也对，像她这般倾国倾城的人，从来不缺乏狂热的追求者，又怎么可能答应他的求婚呢。回想曾经，他因为西蕊选择了自己而非“寒铁”，便自以为赢得了她的芳心——真可笑，五十多次失败的求婚也没能让他清醒过来。

临行那天，是一个寒风凛冽的清晨。几艘船只停靠在君临城的港口，等待着将一大批人送往遥远的北方，再不复返。

码头上人头攒动，不出意料，国王本人也来了——当然，他是为了给自己那放弃王位、主动要求为守夜人服务的哥哥伊蒙学士送行。

布林登独自伫立着，额前一绺头发遮住了那个似乎深不见底的空洞眼窝，宽大的兜帽斗篷将他笼罩在阴影中。他的身后不远处整齐排列着两百“鸦齿卫”，他们自愿与他共同前往绝境长城，立下守夜人终身的誓言。

冥冥之中，他隐约预感到自己的宿命本应如此——极北之地，那个属于旧神与先民的地方，似乎有什么在呼唤着蕴含在他血脉之中的古老力量。

这里也没有什么值得他留恋的了，他告诉自己。

真的是这样吗？

登船前，他最后一次回望茫茫人群，却不见那蓝宝石与祖母绿辉映的光芒。

恐怕真的是这样吧。

“布兰，我也有自己的心病。”男孩静静地听着眼前三眼乌鸦喑哑的低语，好奇中夹杂着些许恐惧。这样的眼神，布林登再熟悉不过了——百年时光弹指流逝，但他仍无法忘却那种被人们所畏惧的感觉。

“……我爱着一位兄弟，恨着一位兄弟，渴望着一位女人。”没有人注意到他那只血红的眼睛中闪过一瞬光彩，如将熄灰烬中一丝残存的火花，“通过树，我仍能看到他们，但我的话他们一个字也听不见……”

“……现在我累了，树木在召唤我。我们明天继续吧。”

歌者们带着男孩离开了。布林登端坐在他的鱼梁木王座上，如往常一般将灵魂融入古老而智慧的根系中。

一千只眼睛，一百种形态，和古树树根一样深沉的智慧。

人会遗忘，树木却记得。

他的思绪在时光长河中漂游着，在那里他得以窥见往昔的幽魂，仿佛他们从未远去。唯有一处，他从来没有勇气触及——不知在多少年前，他曾有次鼓起勇气，深潜回那个节点——温暖到令人晕眩的卧室里，火焰在壁炉中噼啪作响，再往内看去，华丽层叠的床帷后，她就躺在那里，躯干中残存着极其微弱的生气。隐约间，他听见门外学士正严肃的低语，随后那声音越飘越远。

他不敢再看下去，但最终，还是克制不住地在她耳边轻唤。

“西蕊……”

床上的人忽然睁开双眼，如回光返照般望向虚空，仿佛真的听见了自己的呼唤一般。

“过去已经过去。我们可以引之为鉴，却终究无法改变它。”布林登想起了方才对布兰的教导，终于阖眼将思绪抽离。

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
多年前，她同父异母的哥哥“寒铁”与“血鸦”为自己争风吃醋，为何自己最终选择了后者？西蕊自己也没想明白过。

“既然你选择了我，为什么不愿意答应我的求婚呢？”

烛光下，布林登苍白而冰凉的手指轻轻地在她敏感处探索、摩挲着，西蕊背对着他，感受到身边人温热的鼻息环绕在耳廓。

“做情人不好么，为何要被婚姻束缚？

“我可以自由地逗弄其他追求者，你若愿意另找情妇，自然也未尝不可……”当然，西蕊知道布林登绝不可能这样做。感受到身后之人似乎在极力克制着什么，她萌生出了更多挑逗的心思。

“还有……你知道么？

“我最喜欢看着你吃醋的样子。嫉妒和你太相配了。”

即便神通广大如血鸦公爵，也有着困扰他多年却如何也无法达成的事，而一切的主动权都掌握在自己手中——想到这些，西蕊嘴角勾起，满是恶作剧完成般的调皮微笑。

雷迩·坦格利安公主在侍女的陪同下匆匆经过红堡走廊，忽然注意到一个熟悉的身影孑立在窗边。

“西蕊小姐？”

上天似乎对西蕊·洋星格外眷顾，分明已是人至中年，她却依旧体态轻盈、优雅迷人——这也似乎更加印证了人们口中她靠沐浴鲜血永葆青春的传言。

“西蕊小姐！你……不去为血鸦大人送行吗？”雷迩公主好奇道，“你们难道不是……”

“别开玩笑了，殿下，”西蕊嘴角微微抽动了一下，终于转过身来，一副无所谓的表情，“只是床伴而已，又不缺他一个。

“我可没有答应他的求婚，他是自由的，我也如此。”

不知道是不是错觉，雷迩忽然觉得她的眼神比往常黯淡了许多。

待公主和她的侍女离开，西蕊微不可查地叹了口气，又回到了窗边——这个角度恰好能看到卫兵将一大批囚犯从地牢中带出，而人群中那烟色的斗篷，她绝不会认错。

隔着高窗上那经长年风雨冲刷而显得有些粗糙混浊的密尔玻璃，西蕊的眼眸中又焕发出了异样的光彩。

“无所谓，我本来就没打算与他共度余生。五十多次失败的求婚，他早该死心了吧。”

她就这样静静的倚靠在窗边，目送车马渐行渐远。

哼，现在你嫉妒也没用了，今晚我可真要去……

去找谁？她忽然愣住了，发现自己正下意识地向首相塔的方向走去，赶紧打住脚步。

真是的，我从不缺情人，怎么现在因为他而失魂落魄的。该死。

“要是我真像他们说的那样会黑魔法就好了。”

岁月终究没有放过人们口中那仅凭美貌便能征服众多男人，引得歌手竞相称颂、手足同室操戈的“海洋之星”，细密的皱纹悄然出现在曾经光滑细腻的皮肤上，紧致的脸颊开始松弛衰老，唯有双眸明明如昔。

端详了一番镜中人，西蕊叹了口气。曾经有人说我能用鲜血沐浴保持青春美貌，她无奈地想，突然间觉得有些好笑。

恐怕在人们心中，她这副衰老的模样会逐渐取代年轻时的形象吧——

不过，在血鸦大人脑海中，她大概能一直留在风韵犹存的年岁——不知怎的，这个想法突然就冒了出来，惹得她发笑。

他现在怎么样了呢？听说当上了守夜人的总司令，在那种寒冷偏僻的地方，人人披着黑衣——想来就很无趣。

守夜人终身不娶，这该有多寂寞……而她却是自由的，只要她愿意，同时拥有无数个情人也未尝不可——说起来，自从他走后，她一直想再找个情人，不过迟迟没有行动——算了，反正也不急，她从来不缺追求者。

世界尽头的黑城堡怎么比得上七大王国的首都君临城呢？

可不知为什么，红堡宫廷中分明热闹喧嚣，她却感到一丝难以言说的孤独。

温暖的卧室内，一个衰老的身躯被层层柔软的毛皮包裹着，在挂着华丽帷幔的大床上显得瘦小枯干。门外学士正严肃地对一名侍女低语着什么，不时往屋内投入担忧的目光。

门外身影远去，床上人突然睁开双眼，如回光返照般，蓝宝石与祖母绿在壁炉遥遥的火光中折射出动人心魄的光辉。

虚空之中，似乎有人在轻唤着她的名字。

“西蕊……”

是诸神的召唤么？还是……他？

一个名字在脑海中盘桓不去。她的脑内一片混沌。

忽而，西蕊的思绪飘到了她庞大的图书室中，那里陈列着诸多年代不可考的神秘学典籍。她记得有一册可追溯至先民的手抄本，其中模糊难辨的文字依稀记载着森林之子与绿先知、鱼梁木与旧神……

那年，在昏暗的烛光下，他一手搂着她的腰，一手轻划过泛黄而易碎的纸面，“……一千个易形者中能产生一个绿先知……鱼梁木若……能永世长存……心树……过去与未来……”

西蕊已经不记得那本书具体讲了些什么，但她知道先民的血脉赐予了他易形者的天赋。或许他足够幸运，能成为绿先知，她如是想——就在不久前，守夜人传来消息说他在塞外失踪。

“……但迟早绿先知无须树木，亦可看得真切。”他低沉的嗓音穿透时光，萦绕在她的耳边。

血鸦公爵有多少只眼睛？一千只，再加上一。

这个谜语早已不再流行。人们会遗忘，但树木不会。

她努力将目光聚焦在了遥远的虚无之处。

“布林登，你在看着我吗？”

END


End file.
